thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Every game needs characters. The Good, the Bad and the True Neutrals who won't swing either way. Simon and his companions Simon The protagonist of the game, despite the deceptive Prologue. A competent and level-headed war veteran working as guide for the Chosen Ones before surviving a failure that sets in motion the events of the game. At first appears blander than he is. 'Party characters' This list includes both temporary members and non-temporary members, sorted alphabetically. Even the permanent members are not always available after joining.In various sections of the game the party splits, so not all the party characters are available all the time. * Aka, a bounty hunter skilled at stabbing people. Misfortune makes her dependent on Simon's... powers. * Altina,One of the two characters with two possible alternative personalities that you need to choose between when they join the party. an elf mage ill-served by her attachment to the Chosen. Rescued too late by Simon. * Carina, a priestess of Ivala and an old friend of Simon's. Fallen from grace, or a woman liberated? * Hilstara, a competent professional soldier and another old comrade-in-arms of Simon's. (Former) second in command of the Redlight Mercenaries. * Kai (Chosen One #564),Temporary members, for an excellent reason: they die. the protagonist of the game the Prologue. Blessed by Ivala with many things. Good judgment is not among them. * Nalili, a spoiled succubus princess. The only daughter of the Empress. * Orcent,A regular temporary member, apparently. the first intelligent orc you meet. Prone to self-hate because of his orcish instincts. * Qum D'umpe, a succubus very unusual in both color and behavior. Bubbly and not very bright, but good-hearted and surprisingly talented with magic. * Robin, Simon's adopted daughter. A well-educated young woman and a promising theoretical mage who can hold her own in combat. * Tal (Chosen One #565), a young man whose judgment is even worse than the one of his predecessor. * Varia, a (former) bandit with abnormally good luck when it comes to cheating death... and a death-wish, because all the people around her tend to suffer from the reverse. * Yarra, a succubus whose dreams of a less crappy Incubus King lead her to meeting Simon. Sees herself as the head of Simon's harem. 'Harem characters' This section lists all characters that can join your harem in the latest publicly released version. Please don't add speculations as confirmed entries. Yarra's Harem screen is used as a reference for both the contents and the structure of this list. It's split into four categories, with a different number of slots in each. Slots that are not yet filled display ????? instead of the name of a character. It's likely that Yarra includes people only after Simon enters a sexual relationship with them, because there are characters that have Relationship scores but don't have entries, including at least one permanent member of the party (Robin). Combat Mostly a duplicate of the party members section, without Robin and the males. As of version 0.16.1, only one slot remains unfilled. # Yarra # Aka # Qum D'umpe # Hilstara # Varia # AltinaOptional member - it's possible that they don't join. # Carina # Nalili # ?????Likely someone who uses ranged weapons, though their presence in the stores may be misdirection. Sarai? Ginasta? Vhala? Or Robin. :| Though the "pseudo-incest" warning was already fulfilled by Nalili. Non-Combat # Megail, a merchant # Trin, a sociopathic slave mage # ????? # ????? The orc breeding specialist Balia joins the group after the Reunion, but she's not yet listed, probably because she's yet to have a sex scene. Rulers # ????? # ????? # ????? It's very likely that Queen Janine is one of these, since she has a Relationship score, but she's not listed yet, probably because she's yet to have a sex scene. Another possibility is the Empress, but she remains in the Orgasmic Empire. Others A very mysterious category, both because the others seem to cover all the bases and because it has a single member. Who is in a category on their own?Ivala? The ghost/reincarnation of Wendis? # ????? NPCs Only those who are notable for some reason, including their involvement in the plot and the number of their speaking lines. 'Friends and allies' In addition to the members of Simon's group and those listed elsewhere: * Riala, a succubus serving under the Incubus King, but with ambitions of her own. An old enemy of Simon's whose actions set in motion the plot of the game. A future member of the harem? * Sarai, Ivala's High Priestess of the Lost Territories and an old friend of Simon. A foul-mouthed, sexually frustrated halfling who is nevertheless very devoted to Ivala. * Stark, an intelligent orc unable to die, or more precisely, the severed head thereof. Understandably, he has a grim outlook on life. * The Impaler (optional), an intelligent, but purely amoral ork. Incubus Kings At the time when the game takes place, eight are known. All of them possess/are possessed by a Soul Shard. They are listed here in order of seniority, as introduced during the Gathering, including some of their notable minions: * The Lustlord, who despite his (self-given?) title is not actually the actual Lustlord worshiped by the succubi. Rich and relatively refined. Hosts the Gathering. * The Anak of Philon, a mysterious guy who first appears in the Prologue, though without being named. Interested in... theology, possibly in a very disturbing way. ** Xestris, the Anak's right hand. Extremely capable, she oversees the functioning of his realm. * The Empress of the Orgasmic Empire, a powerful and strange succubus, the only female "Incubus King". Makes the "new Incubus King" a vassal of hers and takes Simon hostage. * The Incubus King, who is neither the only Incubus King, nor the main villain of the game, despite being presented that way for the first portion of the game. Still incredibly powerful, but rather dim and prone to indulging in incredibly bizarre fetishes at the expense of rational actions. ** Iris, the Incubus's King loyal secretary. A cunning and intelligent person buried under a thankless job. Dangerous, really dangerous. * The Lord of Blood, one of the junior Incubus Kings who likes conquest, but a prudent man nevertheless. * The Fucklord, a wannabe who tries really hard to appear as flamboyant, fashionable and suave. In reality, a greedy, despicable human beingOne of the members of the harem he brings to the Gathering is... a child. pushing his realm towards ruin. *'The Skullcrusher', a demonic brute who falls prey to his over-confidence. *'The unnamed Incubus King', who didn't show up in person at the Gathering, sending a few servants to represent him instead. Coward! Other rulers and people with authority May not necessarily enjoy a lot of speaking lines (yet). * Alanon, the King of Arodheim, possibly senile (or maybe just a weary old man). * Andra, Head of the Inquisition. Extremely pious and prone to borderline manic behavior. * Fheliel, the elf Queen of Ghenalon. Very determined to keep and increase her own position and her country, even putting herself in peril. * Hester, a High Priestess of Ivala. An old human woman. * Tyna, the niece of King Alonon, a daughter of his youngest sister. A brilliant young woman that has to overcome many prejudices due to her heritage. Other major characters * Ginasta, a brave, somewhat naive female warrior who possesses formidable power and a deep hatred for tyranny. She manages by herself to change radically the development of the Gathering. * Vhala, an Unwoman who leads a battalion of the Holy Knights in Ardoheim. Recommended by High Priestess Sarai. Recurring antagonists Bad guys not included elsewhere. * Reval, a merchant competing with Megail. His interests include illegal trade in slaves. You have to deal with him and his subordinates a few times. * Ivastan, the leader of the Redlight Mercenaries. Hilstara's former boss. Responsible for her (failed) brainwashing and accessory to the (failed) palace coup against Queen Janine. Current whereabouts unknown. It's likely that the party will cross paths with him again. Minor Other friendlies * Commander Geoff, the rude, but competent commander of the Watchtowers. A good and reliable man, at least according to Simon. * Lucy, Orcent's (optional) girlfriend. As of the Reunion, she has joined Queen Janine's staff and she no longer lives with Orcent. * The Succubi Tower Mistress * The Lamia Gatekeeper, representing the colony in the Withered Mountains. * Wendis, Simon's late wife. She only appears in dreams and flashbacks. Possible major characters Characters that may turn out to be more than they seem at the moment. * Fucklord's Favorite, a strange woman described as the most valued possession of the Fucklord. She calls the Sucubbi mamals, implying that she belongs to a very different species. * The Magekillers, a group of mage bandits targeting mages. They get away after you kick their ass, so you may meet them again. * Mysterious Bounty Hunter, a cloaked figure who collects a large, dangerous bounty from the Aram Bounty office during Megail's path * Captain of the Aram Guard,Notable because their have been named in the game code - their name is Palina. a honest soldier that follows orders even if he feels that they are not appropriate, logical or make sense. * Wynn, an old friend of Simon who sends him a letter. Not much is know about her at this point. In Aram * Strevin - Megail's contact in Eustrin. A man with a vision and an ambitious plan. In The Orgasmic Empire *Chaya - The (loyal?) personal servant of the Empress. *Lexande - Philon's ambassador at the Orgasmic Empire's court. The only openly gay male in the game so far. In Ardford * Antarion (Blademaster) - a formidable duelist. He is convinced that he is Ivala's gift to womanhood. Some women differ apparently. * Sir Bartholomew - a former member of the royal guard. A man with a defined, well-thought mission. * Sister Beatrice - a sister of Ivala, with the potential of becoming a powerful mage, but without the interest to do so. References Category:Characters Category:References